OLIVE YOU
by Dont live in regret
Summary: Can a love for green olives turn Edwards world upside down? 18  ...lemony fantasy


**Hey everyone…so this little one shot I wrote was written for the TFA Summer Fantast Contest. Olive you was the Admin Choice winner…Yay me. Now for proper acknowledgment, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH Bella Ami and Eifeltwr for being the bestest of the best Beta's I can ask for. LOL…yup I love you and your big words.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed already and thank you to ****Twilight Fanfic Advocacy**** for hosting this contest. It was fun to enter and an honor to be chosen as a winner especially since I wasn't allowed to pimp the story out as my own. The link to the contest page is on my main page. Please go and read the other stories entered. Thank you ****WhatObsession17 for the amazing banner. I LOVE it. The banner can be seen on my main page on FF.**

**Who would have thunk it….me…..Squeals…October Author of the month…GAh…..**

**Ok ok…enough rambling….Enjoy the O/S**

**Title: Olive You**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: Can a love for green olives turn Edward's world upside down?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight characters. The Rihanna concert was my inspiration for this story. I own nothing, but this one shot and its lemons.**

_EPOV_

I paced and paced some more. "Come on," I desperately pleaded. The infamous and beyond annoying beeping of the local radio stations hold line was suffocating me with anxiety.

My bedroom was silent, I'd turned everything off not wanting background noise or any possible distraction.

Beep... beep… beep…

Holy fucking hell, I was starting to live my own personal nightmare.

I ran a hand through my hair as I internally debated whether I should hang up and try again or keep listening to this incessant beeping. I'd called and tried every day, every fucking day… well three times a day to be exact, and always at the same time. And never had I gotten through. But I decided that as obnoxious as the beeping was, this was my best and probably my only chance.

I chewed my inner cheek as I picked up the magazine lying on my bed. There she was, gracing the glossy cover of a magazine in all her perfection.

God, she is so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off the page, but I keep my ear trained to hear the persistent and deafening beeping. Which had become a repetitive and constant reminder of my continual waiting, thrown in with a hint of my obsession for good measure.

I kept my cell phone pushed up roughly against my ear. Waiting and God knows, praying for them to pick up the phone. My jaw dropped the second I heard his voice. All the air left my lungs and my eyes widened with shock.

"So, who's on the line?" his deep voice greeted me.

Holy fucking shit!

"I uh, umm," I stuttered. I honestly never thought that I'd actually fucking hear his voice. I mean, that was the whole point of me trying. But shit. This is _it._

He chuckled from his end and I slapped my forehead, suddenly feeling like the world's biggest dip shit. All of Seattle would be laughing at me now.

"Well dude, do you have a name or not?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, feeling my nerves unwind a bit. "It's Edward!"

"Well Edward!" he paused, which made my stomach twist and turn. "How much do you want to win tickets to tonight's show, my man?"

"I've tried every day," I admitted to the whole city. Yes, I am pathetic and beyond desperate, but I HAVE to win these tickets!

"Well I hate to tell you this..."

I silently yelled, 'Fuck!' I was crushed that after all this I hadn't called in time. My whole week had been centered on this goddamn contest. It had invaded my every thought...every dream.

"But we ran out of tickets for tonight's show!"

"What?" I growled. What the fuck?

The cock sucker laughed, actually cackled was more like it.

_I'm happy I made your fucking day, you jackass._Just my fucking luck that now all of Seattle will know me as the dude that got royally fucked and teased by the local radio station.

How the fuck do you conduct a contest and not have a fucking prize?

"Edward my man, you sound angry."

Angry? Angry? "Well," I sneered, "I've been on hold for over twenty minutes only to find out that there was nothing to stay on hold for." I chose my words, knowing that what I really wanted to say was completely inappropriate for the air.

"Well, if you say so, but you might be interested to know that I'm currently staring at three VIP tickets right now and..."

_Did he just say VIP?_

"I mean if you don't want them..."

"NO!" I yelled into the receiver. They are mine. "I want them," I spoke with seriousness. Ownership. I'd won them fair and square.

"Whoa whoa!" His voice was beginning to annoy the shit out of me. I'm usually a calm person, but right now I just feel insane. Insane with need. I need those tickets like a kitten needs milk. "Well my man, you just might be happy to know that you're caller thirteen."

My mouth twitched and slowly but surely it spread into a motherfucking grin.

"Enjoy the front row view, my man."

"Thanks Aro!"

He put me on hold again, stupid fucking beeping, only this time I knew that my waiting was paying off. After only a few minutes Gianna, the stations receptionist, took my information and informed me that not only had I won three VIP front seats, the newest CD of the one and only Miss Isabella Swan, but a limousine was going to take me to and from the concert.

"YES!" I cheered and air pumped in the privacy of my room before I dropped my phone on my bed.

"What's going on up there?" I heard my mother calling from the front room of the house. Clearly wondering what all my cheering was about.

"Nothing Mom," I yelled back through my closed door. Fuck, I hate being a seventeen. Only one more year and I'm outta this place and on my way to privacy… and adulthood. I had money saved from working these last few years and friends to room with. I was all set and roaring to go.

I'd always felt older than my actual age, probably because I'd been working since I was thirteen at the local gas station. My grades in school had always ranked at the top, high honors, so there was no surprise on anyone's part that I was up for valedictorian of my graduating class.

But I wanted and craved more in life. The girls at my school were blah. I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not fucking desperate either. I act the act. Walk the walk. No one except my close buddies knows that I, Edward Cullen am still a virgin. I've had every rumor spread about me, but what else could I expect when I turn down every girl that throws herself at me?

I sprinted across my room and back to my bed so I could grab my cell.

"What's up, bud!"

"Jasper, dude call in sick!" I smiled into the phone, unable to contain myself.

"You didn't?" I heard the excitement in his voice.

"I fucking did. So get your ass ready. Be at my house by five thirty. "

No goodbyes. No thank you. Just a click.

Next up.

"Eddie boyyyy!" His voice deafened me.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, expecting his reaction.

"Emmett. Get your ass sexified my man."

"Hellll yeahhhhhh!" He cheered loudly and exuberantly. I was thankful I'd held the phone at a safe distance away. "Where we sitting?"

"Front row!" I crowed and took a chance by inching the phone closer to my ear.

He continued to holler and scream. "Five thirty. My house. Don't be late, dipshit." I hung up.

I spun in a circle. Elated. Ecstatic.

I fell backwards onto my bed, my face sporting the biggest grin as I stared up at the white ceiling in complete shock.

I was having a hard time contemplating that I was going to have a front row view of Isabella. God. My eyes rolled back and closed as I envisioned the sex goddess she was. I'd had a crush on her since her first single had been released two years ago.

She'd captivated me from the beginning with her youth and her innocence. I'd watched her as the years passed as she blossomed into womanhood. As she matured so did her songs, and her lyrics spoke of things I'd dreamt of doing… with her. She was my fantasy come to life.

I adjust my cock through my pants, as per its normal habit it'd stiffened with my thoughts of Bella. Above me. Under me. Anywhere around me.

What's a hormonal seventeen year old guy supposed to do? Even though she's my age I know, the reality of my situation. I was a nobody and she… well… she was my everything, even if only in fantasies. She was mine.

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed the multiple magazines that she so beautifully graced the cover of. Her body was absolute perfection and with they'd used the publicity of her latest cd, to emphasize every feature I adored.

The first magazine I opened was my all time favorite. Her long brown hair was full of volume as large waves of chocolate framed her porcelain white skin. Her lips were painted red, blood red to be exact. The exact shade of red I craved being smeared all over my dick by her luscious lips.

I groaned as I released my aching manhood from the confines of my jeans. I squeezed the head of my dick and stroked down, then back up with a twist of my wrist and running my thumb over the head. The whole time imagining it was her hand surrounding me, or better yet, her mouth.

"Edward!"

My mother's voice rang through my bedroom door, along with her knocking. I was up and off my bed in record time.

"Fucking hell!" I pushed my throbbing erection back inside my Adidas shorts. Sadly, the shorts did very little to disguise my erection because there it was, pointing and standing at alert for my mother of all people to see.

"What ma?" I asked harshly as I stood behind the door, my foot firmly pressed against it in case she got the bright idea to try and come in.

"What do you want for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes. I really do love my mom, but fuck her and her god-awful timing. "I'm eating out with the guys. "

"Oh!" She sighed. "Okay then!"

I listened through the door as her footsteps retreated down the hallway.

I rested my forehead against the door, inhaling deeply as I tried to calm myself from my close call. After a few short minutes I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and knew I had no time to play around. I needed to start getting ready.

Forty five minutes later I had successfully jerked off in the shower, and tried to tame my unruly hair, which meant giving in to its naturally fresh fucked look. Well, that's to say that I could only imagine that this how it would look after I'd been freshly been fucked, as seeing that I'd never fucked or been fucked. I glanced at my dark jeans and black t-shirt and had to admit that I looked damn good.

I heard the doorbell ring, so I grabbed my leather jacket and bolted out of my room and straight to the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to the concert," I alerted her without stopping to explain further. I turned the knob and opened the heavy wood door. "Jasper!" I smiled wide. "Emmett!"

The three of us were like the stooges, smiling from ear to ear, as we gazed at the white stretch hummer waiting to take me… us, to see my girl.

"Mr. Cullen?" The limo driver greeted as he opened the back door for me.

"Thank you!" I gave him a head nod before I ducking inside and sliding into the back seat. Emmett and Jasper following right behind me.

Waiting inside the limo was everything I'd won. The only thing I could focus on were our tickets, I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. Just seeing her name stirred a familiar emotion deep within my gut. I was infatuated with her. I could no longer see a point in hiding it.

I felt my heart race as we pulled in front of the arena. Thousands of people were standing outside, waiting to enter. All eyes turned towards our car, well who fucking wouldn't look. Emmett was the first to step out and of course the fucker acted like he was some hot shot and handed the driver a tip like he was on holiday.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper chuckled, he turned back to look at me, his devilish smirk twisted to life. Out of us three I'd say I'm the more reserved one, Emmett was the typical jock, cocky, handsome, and thinks that his shit doesn't stink. Jasper on the other hand was more like me, quiet around strangers, but man, don't piss the guy off, he'd go postal on your ass but when he's with the ladies, he a smooth talker.

My life wouldn't be the same without them.

Security guards manned the entrance and were checking bags and conducting routine pat downs, we stepped into the men's line as we approached.

I raised my arms, allowing the man to pat me down. "You're good." He waved me in.

The woman at the door grabbed my ticket and scanned the barcode. "Enjoy the show," she grinned happily.

_Someone enjoys her job._

I waited for the guys before we made our way to the VIP section. I was beyond excited the moment I stepped into the almost empty arena, and gazed at the stage that was below, chairs covered the floor while lights and cameras covered angles from up above the audience and around the stage.

The three of us walked down the stairs, but were forced to stop behind two girls that were wearing barely there clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle at their pathetic excuses to get access to the floor.

"Only floor ticket holders are allowed through," the large muscular guard boomed.

Both girls huffed and puffed in annoyance before turning to face us and push their way past us.

I chuckled again before handing my ticket to the guard. After verifying the tickets weren't fake he stepped to the side and allowed us to walk down to floor level. "Your seats are right up front."

"Thanks Mr. T." Emmett patted the guys back.

I shook my head at Emmett's audacity, but had to silently admit to myself that the guy did look a bit like Mr. T. Emmett is one stupid fuck. The Mr. T look alike practically growled and I'm sure he was about say something to Emmett, but two more girls approached him causing him to forget my dumbass friend.

As we headed down the aisle to the front I looked around in awe. The stage had seemed so small from up top, but as we approached our seats I quickly realized I was a fool. The stage stretched from one side to the other, with two cat walks at each end that extended out into the crowd. I stood in front of my seat and noticed the stairs that were situated at the front of the stage.

Please come down. Please for the love of God let her come down.

I smiled as I imagined the possibility of having her, my dream girl right in front of me. The only thing that would separate us were these damn metal barricades and probably a few bodyguards… but still, she could be as close as a couple inches away.

"Dude, you look like a kid on Christmas day," Emmett laughed and slapped my back.

"Fuck off, dip shit. Don't make me regret bringing you tonight."

"Threats, always with the fucking threats, Edward," he tsked and shook his head, "Well my man, I guess that means no beer for you. "

I glared at him, my eighteenth birthday couldn't come any sooner. Fucking Emmett knew he had me. Well, his fake I.D had me.

"Hah! What would you do without me?" He slapped his hands and rubbed them together .

"Just get the fucking drinks," I growled.

He practically ran up the stairs leaving jasper and I alone. We didn't talk much as the seats around us began to fill. A short time later Emmett returned with our drinks in hand. Thank God he got us the draft sizes because the opening acts couldn't have gone any slower. Don't get me wrong, they were probably decent acts, but fuck I wasn't here to see them. So the moment the last act ended, I motherfucking cheered.

_That's right. Get off the fucking stage_, I thought to myself while chugging the remainder of my beer.

Emmett got us three more and before I knew it the lights were dimming. I gasped with excitement, the crowd began to hoot and holler. My ears rang from the intense volume of their screams.

We all stood and went up to the barricades that lined the front of the stage, all of us waiting…watching, for any type of movement from the stage.

Oh God. Isabella. Me. Front row. Fuck my jeans felt tight already and I hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her yet.

The sounds of guitars and drums filled the arena, the crowd roared to life as the melody they played became recognizable.

I love this song.

The lights shined and the curtain rose, exposing the band and the backup singers.

Jasper and Emmett were flanking my sides; they must have used telepathy because they both suddenly smacked my arm at the same time. "Fuck," I growled at the shooting pain in both of my biceps.

If you hadn't noticed by now, I have a thing for Isabella. My friends… well they were both salivating over the brunette and blonde standing near the back of the stage, wearing black sequence bra tops and matching booty shorts.

My friends were drooling. Mouths gaping open as the two girls began to sing.

My eyes widened as the fours jumbo screens at the back of the stage played out scenes from of Isabella's various music videos. These particular videos I'd used a time or two to definitely jacked off too.

I was shaking with excitement and my heart was ready to explode and burst from my chest, as I heard her beautiful voice for the first time. "Wooooooo!" I hollered along with the crowd. We could hear her, but she had yet to appear.

The screens flashed close-ups of her gorgeous face, and then out of nowhere she appeared. Everything around me went silent, my eyes were caught in tunnel vision and she was at the end. My fucking pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. My fucking Goddess.

She stepped forward dressed in a metallic blue trench coat. My eyes hungrily roamed her body and she dropped the coat from her body. Goddamn my girl looked hot. Her top may as well have been a bra, a bra that was covered in thousands of diamonds that sparkled in the spot lights.

My eyes trailed down her body and caught site of the object of my affection and one of the star body parts of my many, many dreams, her mile long legs, so smooth and toned. I felt like I had a herd of wild mustangs galloping through my chest as I appreciated the beautiful and captivating view she was providing me. She held the microphone to her luscious mouth and I swear to God that I would do anything to have my cock there instead.

I groaned as I continued to feel my body's reaction to her close proximity. She simply was to die for. I listened as she continued to sing and was enthralled by her voice. Her voice was so beautiful that she had me swaying back and forth to the beat.

She was amazing. She walked across the stage and returned to other side with the catwalk that ran across the stage. It seemed that no cost was spared. The lighting, the monitors, the moving catwalk. Everything seemed to enhance the experience.

I couldn't help but sing along while sipping my beer, my eyes wide while watching her. I was afraid to even blink, scared I would miss something. Her music was upbeat. The words erotic, sexual meanings that spurred the crowd to cheer louder.

With a quick wardrobe change she was back in front of me wearing pink stilettos and a white body suit that hugged her every curve.

"She's so fucking hot!" I yelled to Jasper over the music. He simply nodded in agreement.

An hour later her voice still sang clearly, the crowd was still dancing and singing along. She was performing all her hits, along with songs off her newly released album.

Her band began to play the ballad portion of the night just as she disappeared, returning moments later.

"Oh my God!" My jaw dropped as she stepped out from behind the screen wearing a floor length yellow gown, she was my angel in yellow. The lights were soft and cast a beautiful glow against her skin. Her long wavy brown hair fell softly over her shoulders.

She stood in the middle of the stage, smack dab in front of me. I angled my face up to take her in. My mind reeled as for one second our eyes met, in that split second every cell in my body tingled.

The love song she sang warmed my heart. I couldn't help but wish she was singing just for me. I watched every move and every word that left her lips.

She slowly began to glide down the steps, the crowd behind me pulsed and squished me up against the barricades as she approached us.

The bodyguards hovered in front of us, even with them keeping us at bay she still managed to walk past, all the while singing and shaking the outstretched hands of her fans.

I stuck my hand out in front of me, my fingers reaching out and itching for even a slight touch of her pearly skin.

"Isabella!"

"Please!"

People around me begged and pleaded.

I could only stare at her while I awaited my chance. I honestly don't know how this girl could get any more perfect, but damn the closer she got the more I fell for her. She was exactly perfect for me.

Her skin was clear of any imperfections; her hair looked soft, bouncy and shiny. The top of her dress dipped low allowing her cleavage to be the only thing I stared at now.

I'd stared at them many times before, but never had they look so… squeezable. Although, I can now attest to the fact that those magazine covers don't do her justice.

"Isabella!" I screamed.

Her browns eyes looked to me and all time stopped. Her mouth curled into a smirk just before she continued to sing. Her eyes never left mine as she continued to approach.

"Dude! She is looking right at you!" Emmett elbowed my side.

I thought I had been imagining it, but having him he only confirm it made my breath hitch. She stopped right in front of me and raised her hand to touch mine.

This was what I had dreamt of… wished for. Her fingers briefly touched mine, sending a jolt of energy through the entire right side of my body. It was quick, but fuck I was already craving more.

She returned to the stage as her song ended. The crowd went nuts, clamping, stomping and cheering.

"It can't be over!" I yelled to my friends. "She hasn't sung S and D yet!"

Yeah. My fucking favorite song. S and D… aka submissive and dom's… aka Isabella in chains and whips.

I cheered until my voice cracked, wanting her to return for an encore. The crowd was roaring. My ears were ringing. Finally the music began again and she reappeared.

The round monitor began to play a video as a platform rose up from below the stage.

There she was lying on her hip, her hands and feet shackled with handcuffs.

Goddamn, I might explode. Literally.

I was salivating as I watched my girl shackled in that outfit, black leather bodysuit with cutouts along the sides and thigh-high fuck me boots. Oh fuck my giddy heart.

"It's so good being bad!" she sang, arching her back as she provocatively rose up onto all fours.

The crowd sang along with her, watching the sexual beast that Isabella became when she was on stage. She flipped onto her back. She got the arena all hot and bothered with her pelvic thrusts.

Her two backup singers stood behind her, singing into their microphones with their hands cuffed and matching leather outfits. I chanced a look at each of my friends as they watched the orgy in front of them. Their faces said it all, best fucking concert ever.

Her male dancers ran their hands up her legs and I fucking growled like a protective bear of their cub. I didn't like them fondling her or slapping her ass.

Fuck, I'm such a jealous ass.

"Excuse me sir." I was stunned as I realized that the bodyguard was looking right at me.

Fuck. Don't kick me out. I can't help it if my dick won't go down.

"Sir!"

"Edward!" Both my friends pushed me forward.

"Isabella needs a volunteer to come up stage, she's asked for you." My throat closed and I was suddenly gasping for air.

Me?

Before I knew it I was standing to the right of the stage waiting for my entrance. I'd gotten a brief explanation of what I was supposed to do… well, more like what I wasn't allowed to do and that was don't touch her.

How the fuck was I supposed to manage that?

This is one of those defining moments where everything in my world changed and I was determined not to fuck it up. Isabella's two female vocalists came towards me and I knew I'd be the envy of Jasper and Emmett for years to come. Both were equally beautiful up close, but of course not as beautiful as my girl. They took my hands and guided me to the middle of the stage, Isabella's back to us as she continued to sing to the crowd.

I can't believe this is actually happening.

The brunette turned my body away from the round platform as the blonde pushed on my chest so I was sitting on the edge. They then left me there.

I was sitting alone, on stage with thousands of strangers in the crowd cheering around me. Bright lights were shining down, making it hard for me to see. And Isabella fucking Swan was singing just inches away from me.

_Turn around beautiful_, I silently willed.

I decided to take in the sight of her ass while I could, so firm and round. My eyes quickly race up her glorious body as she slowly turned on her heels and faced me.  
><em><br>Did she just fucking smirk?_

She stepped closer and any coherent thoughts on my part were completely gone. I leaned back on my palms as she looked down at me, her finger pointing directly at me as she sang the words to the song. I had to keep my mouth clamped shut because all I wanted to do was suck that beautiful finger into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. I bet she tasted fucking amazing.

Her hand grabbed my knee and opened my legs before she pushed hard against my chest, so I fell back flat. Forceful. Dominating.

_Don't touch! Don't touch! Don't touch_!

I stilled my hands as they kept wanting to roam her body and pull her down onto me. To be safe I tucked them under my body.

She crawled up onto the platform and over me, her knees bent on either side of my body. Oh fuck. Her hips were inches from mine.

I gulped hard and my eyes rolled back once her hair cascaded around my face. I opened my eyes to see her looking down at mine. Her hips soon caught my attention, my jaw dropped as she kept her hips an inch away from my own, and started gyrating and humping the air as if she was fucking riding me.

The platform began to spin as she sat up and arched herself back, her ass inches above my very hard cock. She was giving me my own personal lap dance. Lap fuck. Whatever you want to call it.

The platform circled once before began to lower, as we started to disappear from sight of the crowd she climbed off of me and laid beside me on her back until we disappeared from view.

I was in complete shock. My chest heaved with heavy breaths and my heart rate was beyond accelerated.

I could only stare at her, my eyes wouldn't even blink. Her backstage staff quickly came to collect her, they helped her up as I continued to lie silently.

They escorted her away, her little ass jiggling perfectly. I wanted to yell for her to stop, come back and let us do that all over again. Only she was gone and out of my sight, no goodbye or anything.

I was crestfallen as I slapped a hand over my eyes, wondering how I had fucked up my only chance to say something to her. One minute she had been beside me and the next she was gone. I groaned and shifted my hips to ease the pressure of the confining denim around my bulging erection.

I quickly noticed that I wasn't alone, a man was standing next to me, a headset on and a clipboard in hand. I sat up reluctantly and looked around backstage. Props, dancers, and a whole shit load of people just rushing around. I could hear the music playing from up above. The portion of the stage that had opened for the platform to lower was now closed. And just like that, the sound of her voice singing above me, had my body electrified to life once again.

I realized I was missing the end of her show. I stood up quickly, determined to not miss any more. "How do I get back to my seat?" I spoke loud enough for him to hear.

He stepped close to me and lowered his clipboard. "I'm Mike!" He extended his hand out for me to shake.

_Did he not hear me? I don't give a shit what his name is. I want to know how to get_ _back__to my seat._

"Yeah, hi." I shook it quickly. "I'm Edward. Can you show me back to my seat?"

"Actually, I was instructed by Ms. Swan to show you to her dressing room."

_Huh?_

He chuckled at what I presumed was my 'don't fuck with me face.' "I'm not jerking your chain, dude." He chuckled louder, grabbing my shoulder and turned me so I walking alongside him.

"I uh, I mean…" I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly wishing I'd gotten a haircut, fucking shaved or dressed better. "I don't understand?" I stuttered.

"She doesn't usually do this."

His words caught my attention. I whipped my face around to look at him. My brows furrowed together.

"You must have made quite the impression on her, normally the fans she picks are clearly gay or female."

_Do I look gay?_

"She must like something about you because most of those fans never see her again, but she made it perfectly clear that she wants you in her room when she returns."

I looked down at Mike, as I was a good three inches taller than him, trying to wrap my mind around all this. Just moments ago, I didn't give a shit what his name was and now, Mike was my new best friend.

My face morphed into a smile as I finally realized that I was headed towards her dressing room. All these people looking my way knew that I, Edward Cullen was headed to her private room. Holy fucking hell. My nerves struck me and I suddenly concentrating on my breathing as we wound through the hallways.

The staff were congratulating one another for another successful night. We turned another corner and I saw couches and tables filled with food and beverages. I smirked, seeing the two singers that I knew had my friends by the balls. _Shit._They're probably wondering where I am.

"This way, Edward." Mike let me walk in front of him. I stepped through a doorway and separated the black curtain hanging from the ceiling. The room was dimly lit, apart from the five white bulbs that shone bright over her makeup table.

"Wait here!" Mike instructed. I turned his way, watching him slip through the curtains and out of the room.

I was alone. I took a deep breath in and inhaled the delicious scents filling the air, a mixture of floral and vanilla. I noticed that the room was decorated in white, all white, white couches, white roses filled the glass vase that sat next to her director style chair. I walked to it, running my fingers along the stitched wording on the back of it. Bella.

I knew she preferred to be called Bella by her close friends and family. She once said in an interview that Isabella was to distinguish her stage presence. God, her show had been amazing. I still couldn't believe all this was happening.

I stepped in front of the mirror, taking in my reflection and grimaced at the sight. I knew I could look better. If only I'd known this was going to happen. I ran my hands through my hair, watching as the strands stood in complete chaos. I gave up on the third attempt, there was no fixing the holy mess atop my head.

I slipped my jacket off, contemplating on where to set it. I opted for the arm chair of her white chaise lounge. I nervously walked around the room and then shoved my hands in my front pockets, ensuring I wouldn't touch anything that wasn't mine to touch.

Time passed and I began to wonder if this was some joke. Not like I was anyone special, but I half expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out and yell that I'd been punked. I was waited for him.

I looked for any hidden cameras around the room, paranoid that someone was watching me and laughing their ass off at my idiocy. They probably knew how desperate and how infatuated I was with her and knew I would easily take the bait.

_Fuck you,__Ashton._I stared at the corner of the wall. A small black button was my target of anger. It could pass as a camera. _I think._

"Oh, you stayed!"

I spun around. Her voice was smooth like silk to my ringing ears. She walked to the opposite side of the room, I stared at her ass the whole way. She grabbed a water bottle from the bucket of ice. "Would you like one?" she asked as she sat down.

I attempted a response, but my throat felt dry and itchy, so I simply shook my head from side to side. She giggled before she gulped the entire bottle. No shit, she's thirsty, she just sang for two hours straight.

I was scared to move as I wasn't sure what she expected from me. She jumped down from the chair and slipped her boots off. "Fuck my feet kill in these!" She smiled and I noticed her cheeks flush pink.

"I'm sure they would," I managed to speak, my voice coming a bit husky and rough.

She glanced at me before walking towards me and closing the distance between us. Now that she wasn't wearing heels I noticed that I towered over her, she was so tiny and oh so perfect.

I just stood ramrod straight and absolutely still, my hands shoved in my pockets. I was afraid to move, afraid I'd spook her. She swayed her hips. I'm not sure if on purpose but fuck, I noticed. I noticed her mouth, her plump pink lips. I licked my own in response as she trapped the pouty bottom between her teeth.

"You're beautiful," I stuttered like the beauty struck boy that I am.

"Thanks." She continued to chew her lip. "You're not bad yourself," she said after a moment.

_Did she just eye fuck me?_ I swear her eyes just gave me the once over.

My breath hitched as her hands wrapped around each of my wrists, effectively sliding my hands out from my pockets. I stared in disbelief, but allowed her to do what she wanted. I was here for some reason, and I'd be damned if I ruined this moment with something stupid, like my stutter induced mouth. Therefore, I refused to say anything more than necessary.

She walked backwards, her hands still holding mine. Her skin felt so warm and soft against my own. I curled my long fingers around her tiny hands, mentally making notes so I would never forget this moment.

Her eyes grew wide, a small smile curled on her lips as I enclosed our hands. She looked up at me through those mile long lashes and my heart pounded wildly against my chest. The same brown eyes that I have stared at millions of times. Even with HD television, or high quality photos, nothing compared to the dramatic almond shaped eyes that captured mine in its stare. They devoured my soul. I was hers. I would give her anything and fortunately, she now knows it.

She stopped us both as we approached a closed silver door. I braced myself for her to release my hands, but she didn't. "So," she said, a bit shyly while biting down on her bottom lip, "I know I can't make you, but I'd like you to come with me to my room." She batted her lashes at me.

_Wasn't I already in her room?_I nodded a yes, anyways. I will not be saying no to her anytime soon.

"Good!" She tugged at my arm as she opened the door. I could barely see the room was so dark that I struggled to let my eyes adjust. I followed her blindly through the dark. Before I could say anything, she pushed on my chest and I flew backwards, landing roughly in chair. _Fuck that hurt._The chair had absolutely no padding. My ass cheeks burned, but the pain was surprisingly arousing at the same time.

I blinked a few times, noticing a soft light in the corner that made shadows dance across the room. Not enough light for me to see all around, but enough to know that I was sitting in a chair, with a bed to my left and a table with some stuff on top to my right. I could also see that Isabella was no longer standing in front of me.

_Where did she go?_

"Shit!" She caught me off guard when her hands slipped over my eyes to cover my sight in blackness. "I never got your name!" she crooned, her purring voice causing goose-bumps to race down my spine.

"Shhh…" she shushed me. I hadn't realized I'd whimpered.

"I like not knowing your name. It's kind of…" She licked my earlobe. "Arousing…" she purred.

I groaned. I couldn't help it. I'm a fucking virgin for God's sake and the only girl that I've ever envisioned myself with was trying to fucking seduce me to death. I don't want to die a virgin, but if she keeps this up, it's a real possibility.

"You like me talking to you like this?" Her teeth nipped at my ear, followed by her tongue.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I didn't hear you?" she teased with a dominating voice and my dick pulsed in my pants.

"Yes, Isabella!"

"Mmm…" She let her hands drop from my eyes. I blinked a few times before I saw the blue silk blindfold, inch over my eyes, and felt it being tied behind my head. "Call me Bella."

_Bella. Oh fuck._I took a controlled breath before I sat up straight; eyes blindfolded and answered her with the name she demanded. "Yes, Bella."

"That's better."

I couldn't see her but her body called to mine. I could feel her by me even without her touch.

Even with the ringing in my ears from the loud music of her concert, I could hear her moving around me slowly.

I could smell her too, the floral scent now gone. I inhaled deep trying to decipher what this new scent was… strawberries maybe?

I couldn't touch her. Trust me I tried. I felt around me and she was nowhere close. So I placed my palms on my thighs, waiting for her next move.

"How old are you?"

From the pitch and volume of her voice I could tell she was asking from across the room.

"I'm seventeen."

"Hmmm, same as me!"

I smirked at the similarity. If only she was a regular girl at school, which she sadly wasn't and that was what I loved about her. Even with all the bad press about her inappropriate sexuality for someone underage, she still stands confident and goes after what she wants.

It was a persona.

"There's something about you that drew me in." I heard a popping sound. "I can't put my finger on it, but I knew I wanted you here."

I want to be here.

She was in front of me now; I could feel her body brush against my knees. My skin vibrated with need to touch her again.

An incredibly strong scent hit me, my head jolted back in surprise. I quickly noticed that it was a scent I liked, it was just been unexpected.

Her giggle caused my stomach to coil. So sexy.

"Do you like olives?"

I grinned, olives were her favorite snack.

"Yes I do." I chuckled. Amazed with how easy I felt with her.

I felt the olive slide across my bottom lip before it was taken away. I swiped my tongue along the outer rim, tasting the mouth watering saltiness.

"Did you know I like olives?" she asked, I could feel her breath ghost across my lips. An inch is all I would need to kiss her.

"Yes, I read that."

"Green is my favorite!" She straddled my thighs and rested her slight weight on me.

My inner mind was telling my dick to calm the fuck down, even though I could feel the heat penetrate through our layers of clothing.

I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I kept them to the side of the chair, holding back the urge to grip her hips and grind her against me.

"Have a taste!"

I felt her push the olive against my lips, I opened my mouth and allowed her to insert the tip just enough for me to bite into. I chewed slowly.

"Now you'll think of me every time you have olives." Her finger swiped across my closed mouth. "And just know that my favorite treat will always make me think of your eyes. I've never seen anyone with green eyes like yours."

Isabella was complimenting me. Me for fuck sake, someone pinch me goddamn it.

"I've been all over the world and no one has ever captured my attention like your. Everything about you. Olive you." She giggled at her joke.

"Th-thank you," I finally managed. My mouth quirked in a grin, my girl was so cute… _Olive you too baby._

I waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. She only shifted herself up higher in my lap, there was no way she could not feel me hard, under her.

Her hands slid up my stomach, a trail of heat seared my skin where her fingers caressed, they danced their way across my collarbones until she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Her chest pressed against mine as she used her nose to slip across my jaw. I gripped the underside of the chair, fighting myself. All I could hear were the guard's words earlier repeated over and over in my head. Don't touch. Don't touch!

I need her to tell me what to do… what she wants.

"Mmmm, you smell so fucking good." I nuzzled my nose deeper into her hair.

She moaned against my ear and as much as I would love to see her, being blindfolded only kept the teasing, the wanting more vivid.

She hooked her leg up and around my hip, lifted herself up enough to sit right over my dick. She ground into my erection, slow and hard.

"Are you hard because of me?" Her tiny fingers crept up my neck and spread across the back of my scalp, brushing through my hair, before she tugged at the ends, tilting my head up.

I couldn't fight it any longer, I brought my hands up and grabbed her grinding hips. My fingers dug into the flesh of her ass cheeks and I pressed our heat together. I couldn't speak I only moaned, letting her know what she was doing was exactly what I wanted. It was like she knew every thought in my head, even my wildest dreams failed in comparison to the real thing.

She was so much softer and smelled so much sweeter. The heat emanating from between her thighs was much more intense than I could have ever thought possible.

I had to control myself as I was about to blow. My stomach tightened as I thought of anything other than her grinding my covered dick, and sucking my ears as her fingers tugged at my hair.

"You're so handsome," Her luscious lips trailed down my neck. She sucked on my skin while she lowered her fingers to the front of my jeans.

"Oh God," I grunted. Letting her hips go so she could slide off my lap. I felt her kneeling between my legs, and I could feel as each button of my fly released the pressure on my dick.

I framed her face with my fingers. She was so fucking beautiful, even while I was blindfolded.

She whipped my jeans open wider, popping the last button. I lifted my hips a bit so she could lower the offending fabric down my thighs.

"Now keep your hands to yourself, Olive," Her fingers grabbed onto the waistband of my boxers. "No touching me while I suck you and taste your delicious saltiness in my mouth."

"Oh fuck!" My head fell back as she grabbed my dick and freed it. I knew right then and there that no one ever would make me feel like this, so alive… so raw.

I grabbed onto the chair seat, practically shredding the wooden edges the moment her warm mouth sucked me in.

My thoughts became incoherent, my moans uncontrollable. My dick was deep inside, so deep that I feel when I touch the back of her throat. I feel her nose nuzzling my pubes. Her tongue pressed against the entire length of my shaft, closing her mouth tighter. She swallowed around the tip of my cock. Holy fuck I'm gonna blow! All I can do is feel this but goddamn I wish I could look down and see her sweet mouth engorged with my dick.

She sucks and slides her hot, wet mouth from the base to the head of my dick then I feel her hand touch me and grip the base of me and squeeze. Jesus tits! Her lips open and she's making popping noises while she pumps my dick with those beautiful lips. I can only imagine the visual. Her hands stroke up and down my length and over the skin her mouth just kissed. My hips buck at the touch of her tongue, at this point I'm incredibly sensitive to all her flicks and licks.

I wasn't going to last much longer. "Bella. I…" I grunted, feeling her suck in and hollow her cheeks around me as her teeth grazed and her tongue licks.

"Cum in my mouth!" she demanded, shoving my dick deep into her throat.

I thrust my hips, fucking her mouth. I feel my balls release. Hot, wet, forceful spurts shot wildly into her mouth. My stomach coils and releases from the intense explosion. I try to catch my breath, all I can feel is her lick and clean every last drop off me.

"Mmmmm," she twirls her tongue around my tip one last time. "Salty!" She kisses my softening dick. "You're delicious, Olive."

_Olive. Was that my nickname now?_I smirked at the thought. She gave me a nickname and it was something I knew she loved.

"Touch me, Olive," she demanded.

"Bella," I whispered as I lift my hands away from the chair, holding them in front of me until I felt her slip her hips between them.

I felt the silkiness of what she's wearing, I slide my fingers down her body and around to grip her ass and pull her closer. She stepped forward, her hand grabbing my left and guiding it to the front of her body.

"Touch me here." She turned my palm upwards, pressing my fingers between her legs.

"You're so fucking wet." I rubbed my palm against her pussy; the silky material was sopping wet. I used my finger to push the material aside, dipping the tip of my middle in to feel her wetness.

I didn't need to see, I can feel the smooth bare skin of her pussy. I tease her entrance, inserting just my middle finger up to my knuckle.

She moaned at my touch, I was causing her to make these sounds. Me… only me! I slipped in two fingers deep, enjoying the snug, tight feeling of her wrapped around me. I spread my fingers and felt her walls dripping and heard her moan.

She was standing legs apart as I started to finger fucked her with a bit more force. My fingers slipped in and out with ease. The thought of my fingers being replaced by my dick, had the fucker harden and stand tall, proud and ready for duty.

"You're hard for me again, Olive!" Her hand gripped my erection, each of us pumping the other.

I'd wished and anticipated this moment since I'd first laid eyes on my girl. I'd dreamt of how it would feel. Now there was no more waiting, no more wondering. She was my first and God help me to last for her.

Her hands left my dick and I groaned wanting more. "Stroke your dick," she demanded. I hated the feel of my fingers leaving her body, but I wrapped my wet fingers around my shaft like she'd requested, like I could ever tell her no. Minutes passed, I felt the knot of my blindfold loosen. I pumped my dick faster knowing I'd be able to see her right away.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the stars away. My hand stopped the moment I laid my eyes on her. "I want you to see me." She moved my hand off my dick and straddled my thighs, placing her pussy just inches from the tip of my engorged cock.

"You're beautiful!" My eyes roamed her body, she was completely naked. Her entire body on display just for me. Olive her. And Olive Me.

She gripped my dick and pressed it against her entrance, her eyes smoldering with lust.

I latched onto her waist. At seventeen years old I was ready. There had been nights that I'd questioned my virginity and wondered if I should have given in to any girl willing, but now I was glad I hadn't. I was with Bella… my Bella and she was lowering herself over me, taking every part of me as hers.

"I want Olive you," she moaned quietly.

_You already do._

I hissed as the head of my dick spread her opening wide, and watched her in fascination and complete awe as she took my width in.

"Does that feel good?" she purred into my ear as she gripped my cock and slid the head between her wet folds. I felt the tip enter her, then she slid down all the way until her ass was nestled against my upper thigh.

"Oh fuck!" I gripped the meat of her ass stilling her from moving. My deep breathing wasn't doing shit for me. The feel of her wrapped so tightly around me was insane. She was so warm and so fucking tight.

Why had I waited this long? Oh yeah, I didn't have my girl yet. I shut my eyes and tried to regain my composure.

"You okay, Olive?" She cupped my face between her hands.

I opened my eyes and was met with her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. I released a shaky breath as I felt her stroke my cheek softly. She never said anything, but I knew she understood.

"Kiss me, Olive." She pulled my face to hers.

Our lips met and my worries washed away. Her kiss gave me the confidence I needed, her tongue pushed past my closed lips, deepening our kiss. I started to move against her as naturally as two people coming together is. Our mouths never stopped as I focused on every inch of her.

"I'm so hard for you," I whispered between kisses.

"I can feel how hard you are. Fuck Olive, your dick feels so fucking good inside me! I can feel my tight pussy stretching to take you in." Her hips lowered again until we were fused as one.

We kept a slow pace, she pushed her feet to the ground for more support and leverage. "Your body," she grunted as she pulled my shirt up and over my head.

I lowered my mouth and took in her pert nipple, swirling my tongue around it. I sucked forcibly and watched her arch herself over me.

"Jesus!" She ground onto my cock with more force.

"I won't be able to sing my songs without thinking of you. You…" She moaned, dipping her head back. The ends of her hair tickled at my thighs.

I lifted my hips off the seat, gripped her hips and stabilized her against me and I thrust up. Remembering the way I'd laid under her on stage, the way she'd straddled me for everyone to see.

She met each of my thrusts with hard, forceful slams. Her breasts bounced and her moans sang to me, a sound I know that I'll never forget. I felt her walls tighten around me, her hand slipped between our bodies and she began rubbing her clit furiously. "Oh Olive!" She groaned. "Tell me your name!"

I knew she was close and I knew I'd be right after her. I momentarily became enthralled with watching my dick slide in and out of her body. She was shiny and wet, her skin glistening with the efforts of our union. I too was covered in Bella.

"Edward," I informed her, finally remembering she'd asked my name.

"Ugggghhh!" She dropped her forehead into the crook of my neck, panting. _Fucking__hell_. "Edward!" She clamped down around my dick. I fucked her harder and felt her juices seep down and drip onto me.

She was more than I could ever have imagined. Her fingers scratched into my back as the most harmonious sound escaped her lips, my dick twitched at the sound. My second orgasm paled in comparison to the sound and feel of hers.

"Edward." She caressed my hair in a loving manner. "Edward!"

I felt my world turning upside down; I was on such a high. I felt lightheaded and closed my eyes as I waited for the room to stop spinning.

"You okay?" she asked softly, her head still nestled against my neck.

I finally felt the room stop its movements and managed to open my eyes, only to instantly close them again.

_What the fuck?_

I peeped my eyes open again to find myself fully clothed, music blaring from the stage up above me and screaming fans beyond.

I turned my head to the side and saw her; she was still in her bodysuit, leaning over me with wide eyes. _Fuck my life._

"Ugh, yeah!" I said groggily. Did I just dream all that. I slowly sat up. But unlike my dream where she walked off without saying a word, she was still next to me, waiting.

"You scared me. I think you passed out for a minute!" Her cheeks flushed.

"I'm okay!" I stood up and took in my surroundings. I could hear the crowd chanting her name. "You should go," I signaled up with my finger. "They're calling for you."

She nodded her head. She knew she had to go back out there. Her crew was calling at her, telling her they needed her back on stage, but she continued to ignore them. Instead walking to me and, asking, "What's your name?"

I chuckled, remembering how she'd asked before in my dream.

"What's so funny?" She arched her brow.

"Nothing." I shook the laughter off. "My name is Edward." Our palms came together and a form of energy flowed between our joint hands.

"I like that. Edward…different." She smirked. "Did you come with your girlfriend?"

"Hah!" I laughed harder. "Um no! Came with my buddies. "

"Isabella, the band can only repeat the song so many times."

She whipped her head back to the guy named Mike in my dream. "I'm coming!" she barked. Her face lit up with a smile as our eyes met once more. "Well Edward, I've got to finish up." She shifted from foot to foot. "It was nice meeting you," she turned and walked away from me. I watched her retreat. The moment she disappeared my heart broke.

I turned and looked for the way out when a hand grabbed my arm and turned me to around. She was out of breath and in a rush. "I've got to go, but I want to see you after the show. Wait here for me, okay?"

"Uhhhh." I looked around and saw everyone looking our way. "My friends."

"They can come too." She bit her bottom lip and before I could say no she'd turned and ran this time. Back to the stage. "Mike, find his friends!" she yelled at him before she vanished.

I stood in awe… seconds… hell, maybe minutes passed and there was her voice again, singing.

I felt her music course through my body. I was saddened at the thought of not seeing her end act, but that all erased when I heard Emmett's booming voice. "Edward, you fucking little shit!" He high-fived me, then Jasper.

The guys were elated. Emmett started chatting up all the staff as we found our way to the beverages and snack bar.

"Dude!" Emmett smacked my chest. "The blonde!"

I turned to see who he was drooling for. At the opposite side of the corner were the two backup singers.

"I call dibs on the brunette," Jasper stated.

"Have at her Jazz, cuz that blonde bombshell is all mine!" I shook my head as my friends walked toward the women of their dreams. I turned towards the food again, suddenly feeling a bit hungry.

"Hey." Bella tapped me on my shoulder. She was hot and sweaty, but damn she was gorgeous. She gave me a shy smile.

"Hi!"

"I'm glad you stayed." She looked to her right."I see your friends met Rosalie and Alice."

We both chuckled as the four conversed. I felt like I was suddenly a twelve year boy and my biggest crush was standing in front of me. We both stood awkwardly, silent and waiting for the other to speak.

Her eyes darted to the table and she smiled wide. Reaching by me I watched what she was doing and let out a laugh as she grabbed a green olive from a bowl. She bit off a chunk of it, moaning as she chewed. "I love green olives." She blushed sheepishly.

"I know!"

**So there have been requests for a continuation…let me know what you think. XOXO**

**DLIR**


End file.
